gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiki's Rules
This page includes all rules that are to be followed on this wiki. If you are banned from the wiki, and use the excuse, "I have never even read the rules page," or something along those lines, you are still going to be banned. There are next to no excuses for not following the rules. All users are expected to follow these rules listed and disobeying them will get you into trouble by one of our admins, and will most likely result in you recieving an immediate ban. Administration Team Our administration team are always on the lookout for people breaking the rules. These admins below are the people who have a right to ban you: *Gleekfan101 (Jordan: Head Admin/Bureauocrat) *Jack- gleelover (Jack: Bureauocrat) *Purple-Glee-Project (Hinton: Bureauocrat) *QFabrayGleek4eva (Narise: Admin) General Wiki Rules Please note that all these rules apply for all aspects of the wiki; the chat room, pages on the wiki, message walls, blog posts and user profiles. The rules are as follows: Glee Wiki Bans *If you are banned on Glee Wiki for over a month, the result will be that you will be banned from this wiki too, for the exact amount you received on Glee Wiki. Some may believe that this rule is unreasonable and unfair, but it is simply to protect this wiki from harm, and it is most likely that a user that constantly disobeyed rules on another wiki will do the same here. Spam *Spamming is repetitive commenting. Spamming is prohibited on this wiki. *Spamming isn't allowed anywhere on the wiki. However, on message walls, the rules don't apply as much, as long as the person whose wall you commented on doesn't mind. *Spamming once (two comments with the same comment on a wiki page) will get you banned from the wiki, or the chat room (depending on where it is conducted), for one day. If you continue spamming after the ban, further bans will be discussed and issued by admins, depending on the amount of times you commented, etc. Ship, Character, Song and Actor "Wars" *Ship wars are when you have a "war" with another user, saying that your ship is better than theirs. This is the same with actor, song and character wars. These "wars" aren't allowed on the wiki. *It is okay to state your dislike for a particular character, actor, song or ship, but consistently doing so and in an abusive and rude manner is against the rules. Expressing opinions in a cool and calm manner is allowed, as long as you are not abusive; constructive criticism is welcome. *Bans will be handed out by admins if you have a "war". Lengths of bans will be discussed by the admins and will depend upon the severity of the comments posted. Following Editing Rules *For a complete list of editing rules see further below. Chat Room Rules *If you are in the chat room, you are expected to be active and involved in the discussion. You cannot "spy" on the conversations of other users. This rule may seem unnecessary, but it is for your benefit. If you do not make an effort to comment in chat for over 30 minutes, you will be given a kickban for a short length of time. *Spamming is prohibited, especially in active discussions. If spamming occurs in PM (Private Message) with another user, it may not be reported, and if the other user you are speaking to doesn't mind the spamming, then you will not be banned, because no one else can see PM's. However, if the user you are talking to in PM does not appreciate your repetitive comments, and reports you to an admin, you will be kickbanned from chat, and a further ban may be handed out. Kickbans *Kickbans from chat may be handed out for the following reasons: **Spamming (repetitive commenting) **Sending external links to scams, viruses, innapropriate images, or pop-up windows **Ship, character, actor, song "wars" (see above for more info) **"Trolling" **Rudeness towards other users **Racist and/or sexist comments towards other users or real-life people *The length of your chat ban will vary depending on what the issue is. Commenting On Wiki Pages General Rules *Spamming, "wars" and "trolling" is not allowed. *Bans will be handed out for these, and once again the lengths will vary depending on the severity of the comment and the issue. Caps Lock Rule *If you comment something that has 10 or more words in capital letters, all in a row, and unnecessarilly used, you will receive an official warning from an admin. *An example would include: "YAY! I LOVE IT HOW WINTER GETS SO MANY SOLOS, I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" *This rule is created simply because on the Internet, continuous capital letters is a sign of rudeness/disrespectfulness, as it expresses anger or shouting towards others, which is not something that is accepted on this wiki, and is generally disapproved of on other webpages. It is simple web etiquette. *If you do not follow this rule more than once you will be banned. Any further rule-breaking will result in a longer ban. *Capital letters can be used to express emotions, but not all in a row, 10 or more. An example of proper usage of capital letters could be: "I absolutely LOVE this episode!" This example uses capitals to show the joyous side of the word "love," and to emphasise the enjoyment of the episode. Editing Rules If you wish to disobey the following rules, your editing privelages will be disabled. *Do not remove information unless it is spam, vandalisim, or incorrect information. If you do this more than twice, you will be handed out a ban by the admins for a minimum of 10 hours. You will receive an official warning the first time you perform this. *Do not change major things on pages without checking with an admin first, such as changing a character's photo in the infobox, or changing the characters template, etc. Much like the rule above, you will receive an official warning first, but if you do it again you will be banned for a minimum of 10 hours. *Try and put an edit summary - it can be very helpful if page information is lost. You may be brief, for example, "cast" or "added songs list" etc. This is not required, but it is preferred. Bans won't be handed out for not adding an edit summary, however, misuse of the edit summary will lead to bans (adding false edit summaries, spam, or irrelevant comments) *Do not add vandalisim or spam to pages. Bans will be given to those who don't follow this rule. *Do not edit a page unless you really know what you're editing. For example, don't edit the Amanda Evans page if you didn't even know this character existed on the fan fiction. This is not necessarily a rule, but is an important guideline that will help the admins and other users not to be stuck with removing lots of unneeded and incorrect information added by you. *Try and be specific with information, rather than being very brief. Once again, this is not a rule as such, but more an important guideline to help your editing skills, and to make the page look better. *Whenever linking to a character page, make sure you include the full name of the character if applicable. For example, when linking to the Harmony page don't link to just "Harmony", link to "Harmony Harpse" as the page without the surname won't exist, unless the character's surname hasn't been revealed/doesn't exist at a certain point of time. If you link incorrectly less than four times, you will be issued a warning by an admin. Any more incorrect linking will result in a 1 day ban. This may seem harsh, but those who repetitively make this mistake must be made aware of their actions. *'For the full wiki layout requirements on the wiki, visit this page: The Wiki's Design & Layout Requirements.' * Special requirements created for all the admins (buros and normal admins) can be found here. If you think there are any particular rules missing, or believe that a certain rule should be removed or altered, please don't hesitate to contact Gleekfan101 on his message wall. Category:The Wiki